Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX
This series has been completed. For the sequel series go to Ben 10: MEGA Alien. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX is one of the top series on this wiki, it was also the featured series for August. BTUAM is about Ben, Kevin and Gwen. Ben's Ultimatrix gets an upgrade and Kevin is given a special Plumbers Badge created by Azmuth. It has been revealed during season 2 that Azmuth is working on a feature for the MEGATRIX that will allow Ben to tap into Alien X's omnipotent powers to create a brand new species. BTUAM has two logos, one made by charbel and one made by roads. Plot After the events of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ben's Ultimatrix is given an upgrade. Azmuth also gives Kevin a gift, a brand new enhanced Plumbers Badge. Kevin's new Plumber's Badge contains every material in the known Galaxy this way it won't be hard for him to batte. If Ben gets into too much trouble Kevin can decouple his Plumbers badge and attach to the Ultimatrix, thus, creating the MEGATRIX. The known abilities of MEGATRIX at the moment are enhancement. The activated aliens have their abilities enhanced up to x10. Azmuth has hinted that there are more abilities of the MEGATRIX and they are unknown. Competition Here is where I will be posting active competitions. Active competition on my blog --Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 11:10, May 23, 2011 (UTC). Active competition: Alphabet competition!!!: Want to choose what part of an alien is revealed? Join in! In this competition you have to guess the first letter of the aliens name and if you win you get to choose what part of it is revealed as a spoiler! You could choose the head, arms, legs, name and any other body part! (You can even ask for wings and tails and it will be revealed whether or not they have any. If the alien doesn't have that body part you will be informed and you can choose another part) Inactive Competition: Alphabet competition!!!: Want to choose what part of an alien is revealed? Join in! In this competition you have to guess the first letter of the aliens name and if you win you get to choose what part of it is revealed as a spoiler! You could choose the head, arms, legs, name and any other body part! (You can even ask for wings and tails and it will be revealed whether or not they have any. If the alien doesn't have that body part you will be informed and you can choose another part) Click here for more information! New alien in the series. It works like this: you post you favorite aliens and on Sunday I will check them all out and my favorite will appear in the series. The runners up may make an appearance. No fusion aliens allowed. Crossover: You state your series and I choose which will have a crossover with BTUAM. Number 1 Fan: Hey Guys, the winner of this competition will get to see a sneak peak image of a new alien of their choice and have their name put into this page permanently, click here and go to the top blog post for more info. Spoiler Here is where the spoiler will go! Here is the picture of Ultimate A...'s legs Ultimate A's feet.PNG|Ultimate A...'s Legs/ Feet Tip Top.PNG|T... Accidently uploaded his full picture. This is Tip Top Fans Hey guys, this is the series fan list. If you like it just add your name in. *A wikia! NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW! 11:49, June 1, 2011 (UTC) *Brianultimatedragon (Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 11:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) *[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:33, June 13, 2011 (UTC) *90% of teens today would die if Myspace had a system failure and was completely destroyed. If you are one of the 10% that would be laughing, we must be friends. 11:58, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Dan Tennyson *LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 19:15, June 29, 2011 (UTC) *Can I borrow $5? 20:02, November 28, 2011 (UTC) *Jrshipey (Talk - Blog - ) 19:03, December 29, 2011 (UTC) *''' ' (Wall) 08:59, May 27, 2012 (UTC) *'UltimateFan20532' (Wall - Blog - ) 09:04, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Number 1 Fan *Dan Tennyson *Brianultimatedragon *' ' (Wall) 09:02, May 27, 2012 (UTC) *'UltimateFan20532''' (Wall - Blog - ) 09:04, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Goopie (From Season 2 onwards) Recurring Characters *Grandpa Max *Jimmy Jones Main Antagonists Season 1 *Vulkanus Season 2 *Forever Knights Season 3 *Purpunite Aliens #Alien X #AmpFibian #Armodrillo #Arcticguana #Atom #Benmummy #Benvictor #Benwolf #Big Chill #Brainstorm #Buzzshock #Cannonbolt #ChamAlien #Clockwork #Diamondhead #Ditto #Eatle #Echo Echo #Eye Guy #FuzzBall #Ghostfreak #Grey Matter #Heatblast #Hopefull #Humungousaur #Jury Rigg #Lodestar #Rath #Ripjaws #Spidermonkey #Spitter #Stickler #Stormfront #Swampfire #Shocksquatch #Terraspin #TriWuzzo #Upchuck #Upgrade #Water Hazard #Way Big #Wildmutt #XLR8 Ultimate Forms #Ultimate Big Chill #Ultimate Cannonbolt #Ultimate Echo Echo #Ultimate Humungousaur #Ultimate Spidermonkey #Ultimate Swampfire #Ultimate Wildmutt #Ultimate FuzzBall #Ultimate Hopefull #Ultimate Rath #Ultimate Goop Episodes Season 1 #The MEGATRIX's first come #Prisoner 775 Returns #The Prisoner Escapes #Motionless #Motionless Part 2 #The rise of Hopefull #As the Storm Fronts #The Exam-Bot #Area 51 is Back #Grey Matter gets ill #X is back #The End part 1 #The End part 2 Season 2 #Cut The Riff Raff #Ben 10, 000 Again #Forever. NOT! #Lets Dugger Hole #Tes' Return #Stickler (Episode) #You Are Such A Sloth! #Atom Boy #Ultimate Simian #Living The Knight's Life, Part 1 #Living The Knight's Life, Part 2 #Gwen 10: Ultimate Alien #Martian On #The Mechamorph is Lost #Ectonurite Vs. Ectonurite Buster #For Azmuth Season 3 #Early Invasion #Cube-World #The Reward #Uncontrollable #The Rise of Purpunite #Argit and Argit #Race For the MEGATRIX #Vilgaxia Invasion, Part 1 #Vilgaxia Invasion, Part 2 #Techadonia #Colourless, Part 1 #Colourless, Part 2 Specials and Shorts Video Games *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX the Video Game *Ben 10 Race for the MEGATRIX (To be released only on DS. Release date halfway through season 2) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Search for Gwen and Kevin (Real Game to be downloaded) Category:Series Category:ET Category:Featured Series